


Manhattan

by missariamalone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, I Just Randomly Found the Tag, I Put That There For No Reason, It's Not A Weakness, Legion was Legion Before I Knew About Canon Marvel Legion, Mutant Powers, Positively Though, References to Wally West, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, is my favorite, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missariamalone/pseuds/missariamalone
Summary: "Strength and courage aren't always measured in medals and victories. They are measured in the struggled they overcome. The strongest people aren't always the people who win, they are the people who don't give up when they lose."~ UnknownKaelyn McAlister was diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder when she was five and Schizophrenia when she was six. Alison was the first to be apart of their family, she was created when the blonde met a girl in her daycare. Gen came second when a flash of lightning stopped Kae in her tracks. The last was Winter, she came to be in the middle of a high school field trip. Each new voice was special, a new power, a new trick up their sleeve. And that was what made them the perfect target for the Avengers Initiative.*I do not own the Marvel Franchise, or the Avengers.**I do however own the plot (the parts not in the Avengers) and my original characters (like Legion), which means that you can't plagiarize.***I would also like to point out that I am not a expert on mental health and some things may be incorrect, however I do an extensive amount of research so that I can get it most of my information correct.





	1. prologue

_"The Tesseract has awakened."_

_"It is on a little world, a human world."_

_"They would wield its power, but our ally knows its workings as they never will."_

_"He is ready to lead and our force, our Chitari, will follow."_

_"A world will be his."_

_"The universe, yours."_

_"And the humans, what can they do but burn?"_


	2. chapter one

Kae bolted upright in her bed, gasping for air, “What was that Gen?” she growled.

“I have no idea what you mean,” a voice in her head answered, barely able to stifle their laughter.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” the blonde deadpanned.

“Oh,  _ that, _ ” the voice answered, “I just thought that you would want to be woken up.”

“By drowning me in fluff?”

“I don't think that Gen should have woken you in such a way, but Kae, you really do need to get up,” a second voice, Alison, chimed in, her soft tone unsuccessfully trying to break up the argument.

A huff echoed through Kae’s mind, “You said I could get creative.”

“Without putting me in death simulating scenarios,” Kae rolled her eyes and pivoted around in her bed so that she could get out, “which should have gone unsaid, by the way.”

“Meh, I just make everything interesting… Including bunnies.”

“Sure…” the blonde drawled, shuffling her way over to the closet to get ready for the day.

She started to flip through the clothing racks, “What’ll it be today?”

“Something orange!” Gen exclaimed.

“How about some floral?” Alison pitched in.

From the rack, Kae plucked a white top with an orange floral pattern on it.

“Black,” Winter spoke for the first time that morning, “Preferably the fedora and the skirt.”

The blonde slung the skirt over her forearm on top of the shirt. She followed by plopping the hat on her head.

“Don’t forget the tennis shoes!”  the first reminded.

Kae bent down to grab her white tennis shoes, snagging some fishnet tights on her way. She straightened back up and started to make her way over to the bathroom adjoined to her bedroom. 

The blonde took the time to braid her hair, much to the annoyance of Gen (revenge is sweet), and do her makeup (which annoyed the voice every time).  But once she’d put her shoes on, Kae was pushed back to the recesses of her mind with her other personalities, and Gen went speeding off.

Gen relished in the feeling of the world passing by. It was like everything was still and she was the only one moving. All she did was start running and then everything froze, and everything was peaceful. Well, other than the huge adrenaline rush she got.

One of Gen’s favorite things about her speed was that the only one who could experience it was her. As soon as she started running, it was only her that could see the slowness of the world around her. For Kae, Winter, and Alison, it was a split second they couldn’t even begin to comprehend.

Only a few seconds later, Gen was at the bakery across town ordering her everyday breakfast with an lively grin, “A dozen pumpkin muffins and a bear claw please!”

The barista was clearly new as she seemed appalled that Gen had ordered that much. Most of the others knew that the speedster was a regular and not to question her eating habits.

Nevertheless, the barista politely asked, “Would you like anything to drink?”

“A large iced mocha with extra cream and cinnamon,” Gen replied, knowing the order by heart.

The woman gave her another weird look, but didn't say anything and went to go get her order ready. Gen walked over to a small, rounded table in the corner of the cafe, and plopped herself down onto the stool. 

While waiting for her meal, Gen softly conversed with the other voices, “are  we going to see Wally today?” Wally was Gen’s model personality, his memories, experiences, and even superpowers shaping who she was.

“I think we may miss it,” Kae replied, “the news is already covering the festival.”

Gen looked up to see a television in the corner nearest to the door, the newswoman featured standing in front of a large crowd in the middle of Central Park, “I’m here at Central Park where an unprecedented amount of people have shown up for the fifth annual Lighting Festival,” the anchor shouted over the crowd.

“This year, we will finally get some insight into what the lighting part of the Lightning Festival really is. Thanks to the generous donation from Stark Industries, we have the high speed technology that is capable of capturing a clear image of something this fast.”

Gen scoffed, “now if only they had a way of stopping him.”

“I’m sure they’ll get it at some point,” Alison comforted, “Anyway, we still have half an hour until he gets here, we can still make it.”

“Nah, it'll probably just make me sad, anyway, we have lives to save and all that jazz,” Gen sulked.

“Genesis?” A voice called out from the pick up counter.

Gen walked over to the counter picking up her tray, the muffins, bear claw, and mocha piled on it. The speedster made quick work of the muffins and most of her drink, but left the rest for Kae. And as she walked out of the cafe, drink and pastry in hand, she let the blonde take control again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great day!   
> ~ Aria

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Aria! Because this is so short I'm going to provide a bit about the history of this story (not the plot, just how it came to be). Pretty much this started when I watched the Avengers for the nth time. I planned and planned and then finally, I was ready to write. I made a promise to myself that I would write at least one sentence a day (which I was mostly good at keeping up with) and that I wouldn't start posting this until I'd finished. I have now, and am working on the sequel. Anyway, I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I'll see you with the next chapter soon.


End file.
